Nine Lives Of Chloe King: Season 2
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Season 2 picks up the missing pieces from everything that happened in the Nine Lives of Chloe King episode "Beautiful Day". But lives are changed forever. Bigger Summary Inside.
1. Prologe

**Guess What! The Nine Lives Of Chloe King is back with a Season Two!**

**Everyone was so disappointed when it ended, and it left people with so many cliffhangers. What happened to Chloe's mom? What did Alek do about Zane, Jasmine's boyfriend who betrayed them? Are Jasmine, Valentina, and Brian really dead? What will happened? What will happen when everyone's life starts changing? Mostly the main three characters. Chloe, Alek and Brian.**

**PS- New characters will be created which are listed below:**

* * *

**New Characters (so far)**

_**1) Kim- 19**_

_**2) Nina- 16**_

_**3) Colton- 16**_

_**4) Alexia- 17**_

_**5) Adam- 17**_

_**6) Taylor (Guy)- 18**_

_**And Mimi returns in this season.**_

_**Updated list of Mai will come later.**_


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 1

**EPISODE ONE**: Everything Happened That Night

**_Chapter 1_**

Chloe wakes up on a Sunday morning at 8:00 am. Alek was coming over around 9:00 am so they could go to Valentina's funeral that started at 9:30. She sits up on her bed, and plays with her necklace as she thinks about everything happened that night two weeks ago when she went to meet her dad. She realized she was set up, she lost a life, she put Brian in coma, Zane killed Valentina and is now in jail, Alek saved Jasmine just in time, and her mom went missing. Her head starts to spin thinking about that night, but she slowly gets up and gets ready...

"Chloe!" Alek says walking into her house with the hidden key.

"Be right down!" Chloe yells from up stairs. Alek sits at the counter waiting for Chloe. Five minutes later, Chloe comes down stairs in a short black dress, "Ready"

"Chloe, if you don't want to go, Jasmine will understand. We know you're worried about your mom."

"No, I need to go. Valentina felt like a second mom to me, and I want to go for Jasmine"

"OK" Chloe grabs her purse and jacket, then they leave. As they walk into church, Chloe sees Amy, and Paul sitting in the front.

"I need to find Jasmine. We'll see you guys after the service"

"OK" Alek leaves to find Jasmine, as Chloe goes over to Amy, and Paul.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" she says sitting next to Amy.

"You OK, Chloe?" she sighs.

"No. I'm worried about my mom. She's been missing for two weeks since..."

"We know" Amy rubs Chloe's back.

"I don't even know who she was meeting with. She told me it was a client, but now I don't think it was"

"..."

"Frank comes to check on me from time to time"

"Didn't they break up after the whole Vanessa thing?"

"Ya, but Vanessa and I hang out now. He comes over to pick her up. He's worried about her to"

"Chloe..."

"I just want everything to go back to normal" She looks at her friends, "Thank you for helping me bring Brian to the hospital"

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No. The doctors told me his coma could last for months, but they think Brian hit his head on a snowboarding trip"

"Excuse me, Can I please have everyone's attention. The service will begin in a minute." A man says standing in front of the podium.


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We watch as Jasmine stands behind the podium. She sees Alek sitting with three other teenage boys, and three teenage girls. She looks back at Jasmine as she begins;

"Thank you all for coming. Most of you traveled from far away to be here today. I want to thank you for that is well. My mom would have loved to see all of you again. My mom knew everyone. She was a smart, strong, independent woman...

"My mom and I didn't really have a good relationship. We never had a good relationship, especially when she became back from her trip..." Jasmine looks down, "The last thing I said to her was, 'I'm meeting Zane. See you later'. I didn't know that would be the last time I saw her alive...I'm sorry can't continue. Would everyone like to come up and talk about some good times with Valentina?"

"I will" Alek says. Jasmine walks back to her sit as Alek gets up on the podium.

"Hello everyone. I'm Alek Petrov, Valentina adopted me after my parents died. She was incredible, and caring. She reminded me of my mom. She saved me and for that I'm grateful. Thank you" he looks at Chloe waving her to go up. Chloe stands up and walks to the podium. She walks by Alek as he says;

"You OK?"

"Ya"

"Take a deep breathe" Chloe turns to everyone as Alek sits down and begins.

"Hi everyone. My name is Chloe and I didn't know Valentina long. I just met her a few months ago. But in that short time, she became a second mom to me. I had conversations with her that I couldn't talk to my mom about. Valentina was there for me when I need to talk to her. She understood my problems. She understood me. She knew what I to say to me. I know she's not my mom, but Jasmine..." she looks at her, "I miss her too. I miss her like she was my mom" she turns back to everyone, "Thank you" Chloe walks back to her sit. Another person Chloe didn't realize goes next. She has black hair and dark brown eyes like Jasmine. She is about the same height as Jasmine, but a little taller. She is wearing a medium black dress. Chloe sees her cat like ears.

"Hi everyone. I'm sure most of you don't realize me or know me. I'm Valentina's daughter, Kim." she looks at Jasmine, "Jasmine's older sister" she looks at everyone again, "I lived with my dad for 9 years. Sadly, he couldn't be here today. I'm very proud of what she has done. Ever since I left with my dad, I've missed her everyday, but I'm glad to be back. I found a letter my mom wrote if she ever happened. She asked me if take care of my sister" she looks at Jasmine again, then says "thank you"


	4. Episode 1 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the funeral, they San Francisco Pride go back to Jasmine's including Chloe, and Alek. Once everyone gets there, Chloe says to Jasmine.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine"

"Thanks. I'm gonna make my mom proud being the Pride Leader of San Francisco now"

"You Pride Leader?" Kim says behind them. They turn around and Jasmine to her.

"Ya. What do you think was gonna happen?"

"Well according to mom's letter she wrote me, I'm pride leader. She said, 'Take care of your little sister and the pride. San Francisco's pride will be honored to have someone a lot like me' You're not pride leader, Jasmine. I am. That's why I'm back" she looks at Chloe, "I'm glad my mom met you, young warrior. Uniter." and with that, Kim walks away. Chloe looks at Jasmine as she says;

"I hate her"

"Jasmine..."

"Chloe, go introduce yourself to everyone. They've been waiting to met the Uniter. I'm fine. Really" she walks over to a group of boys by Alek.

"Hi Alek"

"Chloe, this is Colton, Adam, and Taylor from this Pride"

"Hi"

"No way..." then Taylor says.

"You're the Uniter"

"You can say that"

"Are you dating anyone?" Colton says looking at her. Chloe is about to respond when Jasmine says;

"Chloe, come meet Nina and Alexia"

"Coming" she walks over to Jasmine. The boys turn to Alek.

"Is she dating anyone?"

"She has a boyfriend" Alek says before walking away.

"Chloe, this is Alexia and Nina from the San Francisco Pride"

"Nice to meet you guys"

"You too"

"I can't believe you're Our Uniter"

"Been getting that a lot today. Where do you go to school around here?"

"We're transferring to your school"

"OK"

"You'll see a lot of new faces soon"

"Every San Francisco Pride is transferring to where I go to school?"

"The ones who are still in high school"

"How many?"

"What do you think, Alexia? About 15 Mai?"

"Fifteen?"

"Including Nina, Taylor, Adam, Colton, and me"

"OK" A few hours later, everyone leaves.


	5. Episode 2 Chapter 1

Episode 2: Mai Mai

_Chapter 1_

"Jasmine, come on. Wake up! You and Alek need to get to school" Jasmine wakes up to Kim standing by her bed side, and looks at her, "Well, Alek already left"

"God, Why are you so annoying?"

"Just get up. Where did he go anyway?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting up OK? Bug off"

"Whatever" Kim leaves Jasmine's room as she gets up and ready for school.

* * *

Amy walks into Chloe's house as Chloe comes down stairs.

"Hi Chloe, ready?" Chloe looks at Amy as she grabs her jacket.

"Let's go. I want to go check on Brian before school starts. See what's going on?"

"Chloe, it wasn't your fault. Be happy you didn't kill him" she looks at Amy.

"Wow, thanks for making me feel better" she says sarcastically. Then she walks by Amy to the front door. She turns back to Amy holding the door open, "Well you coming or what?" Amy looks at Chloe.

"Chill out, OK?"

"OK, I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately"

"I've noticed" Then Amy and Chloe leave for the hospital.

* * *

Alek see his brother, Zane through the bullet proof glass. He sits at one of the chairs across from Zane. He stars at him for a little while.

"Why did you come?"

"I want to know why you killed Valentina and tried killed Jasmine. She's betrayed you"

"..." Alek stars at him again.

"Look..." He says whispering, "I could have kill you..."

"But, you didn't"

"I need to know why? Why did you kill Valentina?"

"I think you know why. Remember the person Jasmine was chasing for the camera?" He realizes.

"The Order. You're working with the Tenth Blade"

"I was until you put me in here. You're very

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me?" Zane stands up and the guard takes him away as Alek yells at him, "Tell me what?" but Zane was gone.

* * *

"Can I help you, girls?" the receptionist says to Chloe and Amy as they walk up to the desk.

"Yes. I'm here to see Brian Rezza."

"He's in coma?"

"I know. Can I just see him?"

"Are you related?" Chloe thinks quickly.

"Yes. I'm his cousin. Chloe Carson, and this is my friend, Amy." she looks at Chloe and Amy, then says.

"He's in room 203"

"Thank you" they go quickly down the hall to Brian's room. Chloe whispers half way down the hall.

"I can't believe she bought that"

"Well you guys like a little similar"

"Shut up" they go into his room and Chloe sees Brian laying on the hospital bed. He looks dead to Chloe.

"I can't believe I did this to him"

"Chloe..."

"Right before, he said he loved me. He won't love me when he wakes up and I tell him what really happened"

"You're going to tell him you're Mai?" Chloe looks at Amy.

"That's the only way to explain this" Chloe touches his hand and says, "I'm sorry" then they leave.


	6. Episode 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chloe, have you seen Jasmine?" Alek says to Chloe at her locker. They were waiting to see the other ten Mai that were coming to their school besides the five she meet a few nights ago.

"No. Did you see her this morning?"

"No. I left before her and Kim woke up"

"Why?" he looks at Chloe.

"I...kind of...went to...see Zane this morning?" she stared at him.

"Why would you do that? He was already charged for murdering Valentina"

"I went to ask him why"

"And?"

"He was working with The Tenth Blade while he was dating Jasmine"

"The Tenth Blade?" Chloe says confused.

"God, The Order, Chloe. The people who want to kill you."

"Zane is one of them?"

"Yes."

"What else did he say?"

"He said, "She didn't tell you, did she?""

"Who's she?"

"Valentina" Suddenly they hear the double doors open and look over. They see 8 girls and 7 boys walk in behind Jasmine. Five of them, they already meet. Jasmine walks over to Chloe and Alek.

"Where did you disappear to this morning, Alek?"

"I went...to see...Zane" Jasmine looks at him angry.

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to know why he killed Valetina"

"He betrayed us, Alek. He's a killer. Don't see him again. I just want turn 18, so I can leave this town"

"What?"

"I don't be here anymore. With my mom dead, and my bitch of a sister leading the Pride, I can't stay here. It hurts to be here right now"

"Jasmine..." she ignores him and says to Chloe.

"Chloe, they want to meet you"

"At lunch OK?"

"OK" Jasmine walks away. She looks at Alek as he closes her locker and walks to her first period class.


	7. Episode 2 Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a while. Got detracted with my other stories.

* * *

Chapter 3

Chloe walks into the lunch room and sees Alek, and Jasmine at a huge table with 15 other people. She goes over and sits down. She already met like five of them. Then Jasmine says.

"Chloe, this is Emily, Nikki, Ashley, Kayla, Aria, and Sarah"

"Hi. Chloe" all the girls say hi back. Chloe says at Alek as he says pointing at all the guys.

"Chloe, you've already met these two..." looking at the first two guys, but Taylor isn't in the mix. He must be coming later, "This is Brandon, Matt, Dylan, and Kyle"

"Hi, Chloe" all the guys say hi back. Chloe looks around and says.

"Where's Amy and Paul?" Jasmine and Alek both shrug, "I'll be right back" she quickly gets up and leaves the cafe to find her best friends.

"Chloe" she hears someone call her name. She turn and see Taylor, "Who are you looking for?"

"Amy and Paul. There's my best friends" he chuckles and says.

"I saw make out under the stairs in the gym"

"OK, creepy much"

"Sorry" Chloe looks at him, remembering his name.

"It's Taylor, right?"

"Ya. My parents thought I was a girl when I was born. My best friends called me Nathan or Nate for short"

"Why?"

"It's my middle name"

"Oh, I get it"

"I actually like it better than my actual name"

"Well, it fits you"

"Thanks"

"Can we stop standing around and go to lunch?"

"Yes. Little awkward" she laughs at me. We walk together to lunch. She forgets about Amy and Paul.

* * *

**Please, review. Do you think Chloe might like Nathan (Taylor)? Will she find out Alek is still in love with her and that he told all the guys she has a boyfriend? Next Episode coming soon. I promise.**


	8. Character Overview

Just an overview of new characters and main characters.

* * *

All Characters in Season 2

_**Main Characters:**_

**1- Chloe**

**2- Alek**

**3- Brian**

_**Mai Guys (All):**_

**1- Colton**

**2- Adam**

**3- Taylor aka Nathan**

**4- Brandon**

**5- Matt**

**6- Dylan**

**7- Kyle**

_**Mai Girls (All):**_

**1- Nina**

**2- Alexia**

**3- Emily**

**4- Nikki**

**5- Ashley**

**6- Kayla**

**7- Aria**

**8- Sarah**

* * *

**Episode 3 chapter 1 is coming hopefully. Please review and leave idea to help me continue this story. I need your help.**


	9. Episode 3 Chapter 1

**Set two weeks later...**

**BTW: Sorry for the long wait. Busy with other fan fiction stories and school work.**

* * *

Episode 3: The Truth

**Chapter 1**

Alek sits nervously waiting for Zane to see him. He had to know what Valentina never told him, but somehow Zane knew the answer. He looks up as he sees Zane come and sit in front of him.

"I'm surprise to see you again"

"We left things unknown last week. Apparent you can't come see someone more than once a week" Zane chuckles at Alek as he looks at Zane.

"What unknown things?"

"You were about to tell me what Valentina did get a chance to tell me"

"Valentina kept things from you. Things you can't unsee. People she never told you about"

"What does that mean? Speak in a way that's not confusing"

"Do you remember our little sister? Angela?"

"Angela? No. Why?"

"She's one of the two Uniters" Alek looks at him. His sister who he never met is like Chloe. Angela has nine lives. Can there really be more than one Uniter?

* * *

**Sorry short Episode chapter. Next chapter to this episode will be all about Brian and Chloe. Please review.**


	10. Episode 3 Chapter 2

**Chloe and Brian Chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chloe walks into the hospital. She had gotten a call from them saying Brian's awake and alert. She had to go over right away.

"Chloe, it's nice to see you again" the receptionist says as Chloe walks up to the counter.

"Thanks. I got a call that Brian's finally awake? Can I see him?"

"Sure. He'll be happy to see you" She smiles, then walks down the hall to Brian's room.

"Brian?" She says peeking into his room. He looks at the glass window.

"Chloe"

"Can I come in?"

"Ya. Of course" she goes in, pulls a chair up next to him, and taking his hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine"

"Have you talked with a doctor yet?"

"Ya. He said I was very lucky. He doesn't really know what happened"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. All I remember is kissing you" Chloe looks down, and sighs, "I won't tell your boyfriend"

"Alek's...I broke up with him" she looks at him, "Do you remember what you said to me before you kissed me?"

"I told you, I love you"

"Brian, I have to tell you someone" she quickly looks at the door.

"What is it?"

"Please, Brian. Please don't hate me"

"I won't never hate you, Chloe"

"I'm the reason why you were in coma"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not a normal girl. I'm Mai"

* * *

**Cliffy. More of Brian and Chloe coming.**


	11. Episode 3 Chapter 3

_**Previously...**_

_**"I'm not a normal girl. I'm Mai"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What? What are Mai?"

"Mai are the decendants of an ancient and sacred race. The offspring of Baset. Not completely human, not completely god...I still don't know all the details but..." she looks at him,"I know the thing for sure is that... Humans and Mai don't mix. It's a type of curse that goes back 3,000 years. We can't kiss. I almost killed you because of it." Brian stares at Chloe for a while, "Brian, please say something."

"I still love you. I love you because you're different from other girls"

"Did you miss the part where I said I almost killed you?"

"But you didn't" she sighs, "Is that everything?"

"Not really"

"What else?"

"I'm pretty sure your dad wants me dead"

"Why?"

"Did you not just listen to me?"

"Because you're Mai?"

"Have you seen your dad with a woman with short strawberry blonde hair around?"

"Ya?"

"Before you came into the theater. She shoot me"

"Simone?"

"That's her name?"

"Ya. She shot you?"

"Three times"

"How are you alive?"

"I might have nine lives too"

"Nine lives?"

"Well, seven lives. I guess"

"Is that it?"

"Ya"

"I only have four things to say. One: I can't believe you're still alive. Two: I believe you about my dad. He's been distance with me about my mom's murder. I think he killed her, but that's another story. Three: You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. And Four: I'm deeply in love with you"

"I'm in love with you too" Brian takes Chloe's hand and smiles at her.

From the window outside Brian's room, Mr. Rezza is watching them.

* * *

**Please review. What do you think? BTW: Where the hell is Chloe's mom during all this?**


	12. Episode 4 Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Episode 4: What?

Chapter 1

Chloe wakes up to hear the front door opening. She quickly is alert and cautiously opens her bedroom door. None's in the hall. She slowly closes her door and walks down the hall. She peers over the stairs. Still none. Cautiously, but ready to fight, she slowly steps down the stairs. Half way down, she hears.

"Chloe! You home!"

"Mom!" she runs the rest of the way, and looks around at the bottom of the stairs. She sees her mom putting something on the table and runs over, "Mom!" she hugs her tight.

"Hi Chloe" she looks at her.

"Hi Chloe? That's all you say. Mom, you've been missing for eight weeks"

"There's something we need to talk about" Chloe doesn't hear her and continues talking.

"I had no idea where you were. I didn't know what to do. A lot has happened. Where were you? Why didn't you call me? What happened to you? You're not answering my questions...wait what?"

"There's something we need to talk about"

"What about? Please tell me what happened to you" They sit down at the dinning room table. Chloe stares at her mom.

"Chloe, I've been keeping something from you"

"What happen to you?" Chloe says annoyed.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is getting into a car with my client, Mr. Rezza. The next I knew, I was flying on a plane back home"

"Back up. Mr. Rezza? That's Brian's father. What did he tell you?"

"I don't really remember"

"Did he tell you anything about me?" she looks at Chloe.

"Yes. I already knew though. I know you're Mai"

* * *

**Hey. What do you think? Sorry short chapter. Please Review Honestly.**


	13. Episode 4 Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Chloe stares at her mom in shock.

"You...you know?"

"Ya"

"When...how long? How long have you known? When did you find out?"

"I've known for a couple months. I found out...from your dad"

"Dad? How?"

"I may have emailed him after I found out you were emailing him"

"How is that impossible? Someone was using his email to trick me"

"I used his real email. I kept it hidden. I didn't want him hurting you"

"He wrote back to you?"

"Right away. He said he had to tell me something about you. Something he should have told me before he left"

"And he told I'm Mai?"

"He explained everything. Now I get all those late nights out, pushing me away, you changing. It was all because you were becoming Mai" Chloe looks down and says.

"I wanted to tell you earlier..."

"Chloe, don't apologize. You were trying to keep me safe" she looks at her mom.

"I love you, mom"

"Implied" she hugs Chloe.

* * *

Later that today, Chloe waits outside the hospital for Brian. After a few long minutes, Brian comes walking out. He is perfectly fine and Chloe couldn't be happier that he's alive.

"Hey Brian" Chloe says as he walks over to her car.

"Hey Chloe" Brian throws his arms wrap Chloe and hugs her. She smiles at him, "I'm so glad you're OK"

"Stop worrying about me. If the doctors thought was gonna die, I would still be laying in a hospital bed" Chloe tires not to laugh.

"Am I bringing you home?"

"No. Just drop me off around the corner"

"You sure?"

"We can't have my dad or Simone see you"

"True" they both laugh and get into Chloe's car (By this point Chloe has her license). She drives Brian home and drop him off. Right when Brian gets inside his house, he goes to his father's office. He opens the door.

"Grandma?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, what do you think? Please review. **

**If you have any ideas for the next episode, let me know. I would love your help.**


	14. Episode 4 Chapter 3

**Previously...**

**_"Grandma?"_  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Brian looks at his grandmother, Olivia sitting with his father and Simone. He closes the door behind him as he walks in. He looks around at them confused. Finally Olivia says.

"Brian, it's so good to see you after what happened"

"What's going on? I thought you said dad never wanted to see again" then his father says.

"We can't have a family reunion?" Brian chuckles as he rolls his eyes. Then notices Simone there and says to all of them.

"What's this about?" Olivia looks at her son, then Simone. She looks at Brian.

"That girl you brought with you to visit me"

"Chloe?"

"Stay away from her, Brian."

"She's the reason you were in the hospital." Brian looks at his father.

"How do you know I was in the hospital?"

"How much do you know about this girl, Brian?"

"Not much" he lies, "I only met her a few months ago"

"Should we tell him, Mr. Rezza?" Simone says. He looks at Simone, then says to Brian.

"She's not normal or human, Brian. She's half Mai or you could say cat person" Brian tries to act shocked.

"What?"

"She's been lying to you. She almost killed you. Like the Mai killed your mother" Brian eyes go wide.

"But I thought..."

"It was me? I'm telling you the truth" He still couldn't believe anything his father tells him.

"Then explain mom's ring? How did it get put in storage?"

"I saw the Mai kill your mother, and I took her wedding ring to have something to remember her by"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You can choice to believe or not. It your choose"

"Great. Can I go to my room now?"

"One more thing, Brian" Olivia says. Brian sighs and says.

"What?"

"Welcome to the Order. First assignment, location Angela Petrov. Another Uniter with nine lives" Brian quickly leaves without saying anything. Now he knows why Chloe has nine lives. Chloe a Uniter too.

* * *

**Hey, What do you think? Will Brian be on his father's side or Chloe's? Please review.**


	15. Episode 5 Chapter 1

Episode 5: Angela Who?

Chapter 1

It's been a week since Brian's family told him about Chloe and that they Mai killed his mother. Now he's finally talking to Chloe about the subject and Angela. Chloe sees Brian come into the coffee shop. Her shift just ended next door. She smiles at him and says.

"Hey Brian"

"Hi Chloe. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Chloe and Brian walk outside, and sit at a table. Chloe looks at him, "What's going on?" he looks up at her.

"You were right. My father told me everything"

"What do you mean everything?"

"He told me about you, and the Order. He wants in to find this girl as my first assignment. I guess she's like you with nine lives too"

"What are you going to do? Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Angela. She's Mai, and a Uniter like you. I know one thing though, I'm not gonna be part of the Order. I don't want to turn into my father." Brian looks at her again, "And I don't want to lose you"

"Brian" Chloe puts her hand onto of his and smiles, "I love you" From a roof top, Alek is watching them and hearing everything. The order's now after his sister too. If only he can find her first before the order. He pulls out his phone and calls Chloe. Back at the table, Chloe hears her phone ring beside her. Chloe picks up her phone and looks at it as Brian says.

"Who's that?" Chloe clicks her phone off as she says.

"Just Alek" she looks Brian, "Sorry"

"Is he still into you?" I shrug.

"I don't think so. Before I went to the theater where you found me, we kind of got into a fight"

"Is he Mai too?" she's surprise to hear Brian asks that. She didn't want to lie, but not really answer the question.

"Him and Jasmine was looking out for me. He's just doing his job."

"OK. I get that" Chloe hears her phone ring again, "You better answer that" she sighs and answers.

"Alek, I'm fine"

"Chloe, I need to see you alone. I know you're with that human"

"Are you spying on me?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important. It's about what Zane know about Valetina. What she didn't tell me. You're the only one who can help" Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I'll come by tonight. Bye" she clicks her phone off and drops it on the table. Brian looks at her confused.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. He want my help with something."

"And you're seeing him tonight?"

"It's something about Jasmine's mom, Valentina"

"Oh"

"I don't think I told you, but the order killed her"

"Did my dad..."

"No. It was Alek's brother, Zane. He joined the order" Chloe looks at her phone. At the time, "And now I have to go. My mom's doing this family dinner thing"

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow or something?" she smiles.

"Yes. Stop by my work"

"Definitely" they stand up and before Chloe leaves, Brian kisses her lightly on the cheek. She smiles at him, and walks away.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review honestly.**


	16. Episode 5 Chapter 2

**Set a while after dinner with her mom.**

* * *

Chapter 2

There's a knock on the door, and Alek goes and opens it. He says looking at Chloe.

"Hey. Thanks for coming" Chloe walks in past him as she says.

"What is this about?" She crosses her arms. Alek closes the door and walks over to the couch.

"Sit" she rolls her eyes and sits.

"What."

"Did I do something to make you angry?"

"Ya. You did. Why were you spying on me today?"

"I wasn't spying. I was making sure you were alright. It's my job remember"

"I can protect myself"

"I've heard that before" Chloe sighs.

"I don't need you following me around like a little puppy dog, and call me every two minutes. Especially when I'm with Brian" Alek hates hearing his name, and hates him. He looks at Chloe angry and rise his voice almost yelling.

"You think he can protect you? He's part of the Tenth Blade now. One of these days, he's going to try and kill you!" she stares at Alek. She's past being angry for spying and now furious about how much Alek hated him.

"You are so wrong! He wants nothing to do with that! He doesn't want to turn into his father! He doesn't want to lose me!"

"He's going to lose you anyway" she quickly changes the subject, not wanting to have this conversation.

"What did you want to tell me about Valetina?"

"What?"

"What did Zane tell you? What was so importanted to me?" Alek sighs and whispers.

"Angela's my little sister" Chloe expression goes flat.

"What?" Alek looks at her.

"You didn't know Brian's assignment is to find my little sister? He mentioned Angela, right?"

"He said she's Mai and like me with nine lives. He never mention her last name"

"Chloe..."

"Maybe it's a different Angela" Alek chuckles.

"Do you know how dumb and stupid that just sounded?. 'Maybe it's a different Angela' " Alek says mocking her, "Seriously Chloe"

"Why would you believe anything Zane says anyway? Maybe you don't even have a sister" Alek walks right up to Chloe and says.

"Ask Brian what her last name is. I gonna find her before he does"

"He's not gonna go looking for Angela. I promise you"

"I hope your right"

"Trust me he's not" Chloe pushes past Alek and leaves slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not so sure I do" Alek whispers when she gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**


	17. To be Continued

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. But I could really use your help on what should happen next. Here are a few ideas that popped into my head:

1) Brian goes and finds Angela.

2) Chloe finds out the curse is broken.

3) Chloe's father comes back and brings along Alek's sister, Angela.

4) Brian's father kidnaps Chloe

5) If you have a better idea, please comment.


	18. Episode 5 Chapter 3

**Brian Only... Brian's POV**

**Mostly info on Angela.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Brian's POV

I get back from working out and throw myself in front of my desk. In front of me is a file labeled "Petrov, Angela". I sigh, then pick it up and open it. Inside has everything I need to know about Angela.

_Birth Name: Angela Petrov_

_Adopted Name: Angela Ramsey_

_Also Known As: Angie (Friends and Family)_

_Status: Alive (7th Life)_

_Age: 15_

_Date of Birth: April 25, 1994_

_Date of Death: 1st life (Oct. 7th, 2004); _

_2nd life (April 25, 2009)_

_Origin: Ukraine_

_Species: Mai_

_Height: 5"6'_

_Hair Color: Light Brown_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Family Members: Zane Petrov (Older brother) ; Alek Petrov (Older brother) ;_

_Elizabeth Ramsey (Adoptive Mother) Christopher Ramsey (Adoptive Father)_

_Last Seen In: San Francisco, CA_

She must be in San Francisco looking for Alek and Zane. Maybe even Chloe too. They're both Uniters. They might share a connection. If I find her first, I'm gonna try and help her.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter, but now you know a little more about Angela's background. I promise next chapter will be longer and have her be found. Please review.**


	19. Episode 6 Chapter 1

**Liz is short for Elizabeth and Chris is short for Christopher. **

* * *

Episode 6: The Other Uniter

Chapter 1

Angela walks down stairs with her bag hanging off her shoulder as she looks at her her parents Elizabeth and Christopher in the kitchen. She walks over and sits down at the counter as she sighs. Elizabeth looks at Angela and says.

"What's wrong, Angie?" She looks up at Liz.

"Nothing. I gotta go" She grabs her phone off the counter as she stands up, "See you tonight"

"Angela!" she hears Chris call after her. She sighs turning around and looks at him, "We love you" She nods and leave out their half house. They hear the door close and Liz goes over to Chris as he sighs. He looks at his wife as she says.

"It was the right thing to do, Chris. We had to tell her sooner or later"

"Ya, and now she hates us"

"She doesn't understand" her husband sighs, "We didn't tell her to protect her" he sighs and whispers.

"What's gonna happen if she finds out about them?" The two adults look at each other. Meanwhile Angela arrives at her friend's house. The door swings open and Angela smiles at her best friend, Mimi. Mimi comes out of her house closing the door behind her and the two of them walk to school together. As they walk down the sidewalk of the busy city, Angela starts telling Mimi about what her parents told her last night. Mimi says to her.

"Wait so you didn't even know?"

"We look so similar, I never questioned it" She says, then whispers, "Plus they're Mai too"

"Why did they tell you you were adopted before?" Angela chuckles in disbelieve.

"They wanted to protect me" Mimi looks down as Angela looks at her, "What's up with you?" she looks back at Angela.

"What'd you mean?"

"How's your mystery guy? Secretly boyfriend?"

"Not anymore. We broke up" Angela looks at her.

"Mimi, I'm sorry"

"He's into someone else. We just didn't work"

"To bad I didn't get to meet him" Mimi sighs and smiles. As they arrive to school, they see a guy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes leaning against the brick wall on the stairs. The girls smile at him and Angela says walking over.

"Hey Jay" He gives her a smile and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Wow" Angela and Jay look at Mimi, "You guys are still in the awkward stage. Why don't you kiss and move past it?" Angela pulls away from Jay and glances at her as she bites her lip. Jay has been Angela's best friend since kindergarten. Now they're freshman in high school except for Mimi. She's a year older, but it's the first relationship Angela has been in.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mimi" Jay says annoyed, which makes Angela giggle. There relationship is still pretty new.

* * *

**Hey, What do you think? A look into Angela's life? Please review. **


	20. Episode 6 Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this in six months! I didn't notice it's been that long. I'm trying to get on a normal writing schedule so I won't leave you guys hanging. Once I get on a schedule, I'll tell you what dates I will definitely be updating. **

**Thank you so much for sticking around for another chapter! =)**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

After fourth period, Angela goes to her locker. She it and stuffs her books into it as Jay comes up to her. She looks at him smiling as he says standing next to her locker.

"So you have training with your protectors tonight? That's why your blowing our date off." She nods at him, "Come on, Angela." she looks at her best friend with sad eyes. She's been waiting so long to have their real first date. Just hanging out together doesn't count.

"Sorry, Jay."

"Well, why don't you train with me tonight?" He suggests. She looks at him and smiles, "Is that a yes?" She giggles, and then answers.

"Maybe. I have to ask my parents." She explains, "They're the ones who are training me, remember?" Angela closes her locker as she says, "I'll see you later." Then she walks down the hall leaving Jay alone in the hallway.

* * *

As Alek goes through some adopted papers and flies in Valentina's office, he finds a folder marked _Petrov, Alek_ and opens it. Inside was all his adoption paperwork and birth certificate. As he searched deeper inside the folder, he finds three names. Elizabeth, Christopher and Angela Ramsey. He reads through the papers until he heard Jasmine say.

"Alek?" He looks up and sees Jasmine standing in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"Did you know?" He asks her ignoring her question. She looks at him confused, "Did you know about Angela?" He repeats walking around Valentina's desk over to her. Jasmine takes a step back and asks not knowing who he was talking about.

"Who's Angela?"

"Valentina lied to me everyday." He says ignoring her question again, "Since the day she took me in."

"Who the hell is Angela?" Jasmine asks again with a more forcefully voice. He looks at her again and shoves the papers he's holding toward her.

"My sister." She takes the papers from him and looks at them as he says, "She's here, in San Francisco." She looks up at Alek confused as he adds, "I need to find her. She's in danger. Brian is after her."

"Wow, Alek, slow down." She says putting her hand out in front of him, "You sure this girl is your sister?" Jasmine asks gesturing to her picture in the folder. He nods as he says yes, "OK. Why is you think Brian is after her?" He sighs stressed out dropping his head back. He looks at Jasmine again.

"Because she's a Uniter like Chloe." He tells her with a straight face. Jasmine face goes blank as she stares at him.

"That's impossible." She finally says, "There can't be two Uniters."

"Well, there are. Chloe and my sister." Alek says in a serious voice. He's not joking and Jasmine has to understand, ""I heard Brian talking to Chloe about Angela being the second Uniter. The Tenth Blade is looking for her, and they're going to kill her if we don't find her soon."

"OK." Jasmine says after taking in all the information that was just threw at her, "If Angela really is in danger, we need Chloe's help."

"Chloe's mad at me right now." Alek tells her.

"The more people looking for Angela, the better our chances at finding her first." Alek nods agreeing with her. Jasmine plumps the folder onto the chair in her mom's old office and they leave her office running out of the apartment as well.

* * *

"Hey kiddo." Chloe's mom says walking downstairs and looking at Chloe, sitting at the dinner room table. Chloe doesn't say anything, but just looks down, "You OK, Chloe?" She says walking over and sitting down with her. Chloe sighs and says as she looks at her mom.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?" She asks her, considered, "Did something happen with Brian?" Chloe shakes her head, biting her bottom lip.

"No." She replies, "Alek." She tells her mom. Chloe flickers her eyes up at her mom who is looking at her confused, "It's hard to explain." She adds, dropping her eyes to the ground. Before Meredith can say anything, Chloe's phone rings in front of them. Chloe flickers her eyes to her phone and reads the caller ID, "It's Alek." She says.

"I'll leave you alone." Meredith says standing up. She leaves the room as Chloe picks up her phone.

"What do you want, Alek?" Chloe says answering. Her expression quickly changes from angry to consider, "Wait, Jasmine, slow down." Chloe says standing up, "OK. I'm leaving now. I'll meet you guys there." She quickly hangs up and runs toward the door grabbing her jacket off the counter.

"What's going on?" Her mom says running down the stairs. Chloe snaps her head over to her mom.

"Alek and Jasmine need to see me." She quickly says before running out the door.

**A/N: Please review.**


	21. Episode 7 (Part One)

Episode 7: The Hunt For Angela

(PART ONE)

**Chloe's POV**

I find Alek, Jasmine and some of the other Mai on the roof above my work. When I get there, I saw my new Mai friends sitting on the ground with Jasmine and Alek. I quickly remember their names (From left to right). Colton, Nathan, Nikki, Sarah, Alexia, Brandon, Alek, and Jasmine.

"Chloe." Alek says, looking at me as he stands up, "Thanks a lot for helping." He says walking up to me.

"Of course." I reply, then look at Jasmine, "So what do we know about Angela?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Alek found out who adopted her." She replies.

"Liz and Chris Ramsey." Alek adds, "I was able to track one of their cell phones thanks to Nathan." He says, glancing back at our new friend. He grins at us.

"OK. So what's the plan?" I ask, "How are we going to find and keep Angela safe?"

"Six of us are going out looking for her." Alek explains, "Jasmine, Nikki and Brandon are going to guard her house. To make sure no assassins or Brian goes along looking for her."

"Alek." I say annoyed at him assuming Brian is involved. He glances at me saying nothing.

"They rest of us are splitting up into pears." He continues, "Colton's with Alexia. Sarah's with Nathan and you're with me." I stare at him for a minute, "What?" He asks.

"Nothing." I reply, not wanting to argue right now, "Is everyone ready to go or?" I ask. Jasmine nods and looks at Brandon and Nikki. They both immediately get up and the three of them take off. Alek and I look at the other four of them as they stand up and come over to us.

"Colton and Alexia, take the west side of San Francisco." He tells them and they nod before running off. He turns to Sarah and Nathan, "You guys take south side and we'll take the north." Alek finishes. Nathan and Sarah nod and run off in their direction. Alek looks at me, "Chloe you OK?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about everything." He apologizes, "I'm just worried about you." I nod understanding.

"I get it." I reply, "Everyone's worried about me." I admit, then shake my head trying to get that thought out of my mind. We need to focus on finding Angela, "Let's go Alek." I say looking back up at him, "We need to find your sister." He nods smiling and we run off in our direction.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Angela's POV

"See you later, Penny." I say to my co-worker as I leave out the door of the cafe shop I work at. I turn and walk down the street. As I walk, I quickly text Jay.

_Screw my parents! Meet me at the park in fifteen minutes? - Angela_

I send the text and with in seconds, he replies.

_Sure Angie. See you then! 3 -Jay_

I smile down at the text. Jay is the most amazing person I have ever met. He has always been there for me. My thoughts are interrupted by close footsteps. I stop whipping my head around, but don't see anyone. I cautiously keep walking still daring my eyes back and forth.

"Nice night isn't it?." I heard someone say from behind me. I stop immediately and turn around.

A tall young man stands there starring at me.


	22. Episode 7 (Part Two)

**Episode 7: PART TWO**

**Sorry POV switches a lot in this part**

**Angela's Pov**

A tall young man stands there, starring at me. I bit my lip unsure what to do.

"Don't be afraid Angela." The young man says. My eyes go wide. How does this guy know my name! I slowly took a step back.

"Who are you?" I ask whispering as I take another step back getting ready to run. He steps forward under the street light.

"Brian." He answers. I look at him scared. I don't know who this guy is and I've never seen him before.

"What do you want?" I ask as I hear my heart beating rapidly.

"I just want to talk to you." He says taking another step forward. I look up and down him unsure on whether to trust him or not, "I'm not going to hurt you." He assures me. How stupid does he think I am? When a strange man approaches you and tells you he's not going to hurt you, he usually does. I take step back watching him carefully. For all I know, he can be my new assassin. But he looks pretty young?, "Please Angela." He begs, "I'm trying to help you." By now my heart feels like it's pumping out of my chest with fear.

"Stay away from me!" I shout at him, then quickly take off running down the street yelling for help.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Alek and I were running down a back alley when I heard someone yelling for help miles away. I look up at Alek as he looks back at me.

"Angela." We both say at the same time and blot toward her yelling. We cut through alleys and come out on a light up street. I whip my head around looking for Angela.

"Help!" I hear her scream and whip my head to the right. I don't wait to tell Alek to follow me and take off down the street. I run five blocks before I see a girl with Angela's description running in my direction. I hear Alek stop as I run toward her.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I see a girl in the distance running toward me and stop out of breathe. I bend down and cup my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath. The girl takes to me quickly and leans down putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you OK?" She asks me worried. I look up at her. She has wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She looks like she's in high school or something.

"There's this guy after me!" I say frantically.

* * *

**Alek's POV**

I watch as Chloe runs up to Angela's side. I can't believe Angela's a few feet away from me. She was real.

"There's this guy after me." I hear her say to Chloe and that's when I run over.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I look back the girl and see someone running toward me. I quickly stand up starring widen eyed in fear.

"It's OK." The girl says to me, "It's just my friend." She looks behind her, then I see a tall blonde boy coming up and standing next to the girl.

"Hi Angela." They blonde boy says trying to smile at me. My eyes go widen again like last time. OK, how do they know me? I slowly take a step back and turn about to run.

"Wait Angela." The girl says grabbing my wrist. I look back at her, then the guy.

"How did you guys know my name?" I ask worried glancing between them, "Who are you guys?!" I yell. The girl looks up at the blonde boy. He sighs and looks at me.

"My name's Alek." He says to me, "I'm your brother."

**Cliffhanger.**

**A/N: I'm starting to write here again. This story is actually one of my favorite stories I've written besides Baby Wolf. This story will continue. New Chapters will come and I'm writing them right now. **


	23. Episode 7 (Part Three)

**Episode 7: PART THREE**

**Angela's POV**

"I'm your brother." I whip my head over at him starring at him. _What? No!_ I think,_ I don't have any siblings! _"You're insane! I don't even have siblings!" I yell at him. "You were adopted right?" He asks in a clam voice. "Yes, but'-" I replied as it hit me that I just met them, "Wait how'd know that?!" I quickly ask. The girl looks about worried, then says to me and Alek directing her attention to mostly me. "It's not safe out here." She turns to Alek as she says, "We need to go now." I smile a little knowing they would leave. He nods at her.

"Well it was great meeting you two." I begin. They both look at me confused, "But I should probably head home." I start turning to leave when I hear one of them run up behind me. I stop dead in my track when Alek turns and stops in front of me. I shake my head at him and sigh, "Look I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm sorry."

"Who was that guy you were running away from?" He asks out of the blue, "You have a name at all?"

"Are you a cop?" I ask sarcastically.

"I just wanna help." He replies. I sigh and then tell him.

"He was tall with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes." I paused for a second, then continued, "He was wearing regular denim jeans and a grey t-shirt. He said he's name was Brian I think." Right when I say that last sentence, I see Alek's eyes widen.

"Did you just say Brian?" I hear the girl asks. I look over and see her standing near Alek._ I didn't notice she even moved. She's so quick. _

"Yes?" I answer, "Why?" She looks up at Alek who gives her a I-told-you-so look. I glance between the two of them before asking, "Do you guys know him?"

"He's part of The Tenth Blade." Alek answers making me and the girl look at him, "Part of the order." My eyes go wide._ They know about the order? _

"Wait. Are you two Mai?" I ask, glancing back and forth. Alek nods, "Does that mean you know I'm-"

"A Uniter?" The girl finishes for me, "Yeah." She nods, "Look we really shouldn't talk here." She says stressing, "We need to get you safe."

"How about my parents?" I ask about whining, "They're gonna know something wrong."

"Don't worry." Alek replies, "We have a couple friends watching over your house just in case the order decides to show up there." He explains, "They'll be safe too." I sigh in relief and then he ask, "Can we please go somewhere safe and we can walk about all of this?" I look at them, then nod and start following them down the street.

We arrive at a huge apartment complex and go inside. I glance over at Alek as we wait for the elevator and see him texting anyone. I look over at the girl who's name I learned when we walked over here. Her name was Chloe. Chloe King.

"What's he doing?" I ask leaning over at Chloe.

"Don't worry about it." She replies when the elevator doors open. We ride the elevator up to the eighth floor and get off. I follow Alek with Chloe behind me to apartment 803, then he unlocks and opens the door. He waits for me to go in first and I do. Chloe follows me in then Alek closing the door behind him. I hear him lock the door too which kind of freaked me out a little, but it's not like I'm alone with him.

Chloe's here too.

Me and her walk over and sit on the couch. I notice Chloe looking over the apartment. She's sad about something.

"Chloe?" I say and she looks at me, "Are you alright?" She sighs slightly, then nods smiling at me. That's when Alek comes over and sits on the chair next to the couch. Then the three of us start talking.


End file.
